<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finn's Reward by Brewer235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933930">Finn's Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewer235/pseuds/Brewer235'>Brewer235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewer235/pseuds/Brewer235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn saves Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King...again. So she decides to give the hero a "special" reward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finn's Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Readers, After a long thought I have decided to set up an account here and move my works here as well for others to read and enjoy. So I decided to start by bringing over one of my first works as well as updated it on FF.Net so if you like it here head over there as well, just look for Brewer235 lol. Anyway, I won't bore you on this story but if you do enjoy it feel free to leave a comment letting me know and for the first time lol ENJOY!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubblegum sat in her bed chambers as she waited for her hero Finn to come. It seemed that day started like any other, with the Ice King coming to steal her away. Finn burst into the castle doors as the Ice King floated with her in hand.</p><p>"At last, she's all mine!" he laughed as he floated around.</p><p>"ICE KING!" Finn yelled as he leaped through the air kicking his crown off his head. "What is your problem!? It's the same thing every day! It's getting pretty old dude..like you."</p><p>His face turned red in anger "I.I AM NOT OLD! I am the picture of health, see!" he lifted his shirt showing his bony and skinny stomach. "Okay, maybe I could do some squats or something...WHATEVER! You may have won today, but ill be back!" he shouted as he broke through the ceiling.</p><p>"Man, I hate that guy..are you okay, princess?" he helped her to her feet. She blushed, taking his hand and standing up.</p><p>"yeah, Finn, I am fine. Thank you for saving me so much."</p><p>"It's okay, princess" He smiled "I'm just glad you're safe." She smiled, looking at her gorgeous hero; it was hard to believe Finn was eighteen now. He was about as tall as she was but still had that sort of cute boyish charm about him that she loved.</p><p>"I need to think of some way to reward you, Finn, for all you've done" she put her hand to her chin, thinking.</p><p>"You don't have to Princess," he blushed.</p><p>"Oh, but I do Finn, and I think I have just the reward for you" she smiled deviously. "come to the castle tonight up to my room; I'll be waiting to give you your reward," she whispered before walking off leaving him blushing deeply.</p><p>So there she was sitting waiting for her Finn, it wasn't long before she heard a small knock at the door. It was Peppermint Butler, "malady Sir Finn is here."</p><p>"let him in" She called through the door before it opened, and Finn walked in.</p><p>"You wanted to see me Peebee?" He blushed, seeing her in her nightgown as she got up and walked to him.</p><p>"Why yes, Finn, I did, for you see, I have a very special reward for you tonight" She cooed as she placed a hand on his side and another on his cheek causing him to burn bright red.</p><p>"Princess, what are you..?" she moved her finger to his lips, cutting his sentence short.</p><p>"Shhhh, Finn...I want you to trust me tonight, okay? You do trust me, don't you?"</p><p>Finn was at a loss for words as he could only nod before her soft lips pressed against his. She kissed him deeply, savoring her hero's taste as he slowly melted into her kiss and began to kiss back. Finn couldn't believe he was kissing her; he always dreamed about it, and for all, he knew maybe this was a dream.</p><p>But he didn't care he went for it loving the sweet bubblegum taste of her lips as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her deeply, his tongue slowly pressing for access to hers which she happily allowed as her tongue danced with his.</p><p>She pulled back from their hot kiss and slowly began to undo Finn's button-up shirt. Typically Finn wore his blue shorts and a blue shirt, but after their big fight with a slime monster in the swamps, his clothes were needing to be washed, so he wore a button-up dress shirt and some jeans he hated to wear because he felt they restricted his movement.</p><p>As she slowly undid, his shirt fin began to blush as his muscular chest was revealed, covered with scars and marks of his heroic feats. She couldn't help but lick her lips, seeing how delicious he looked being grown up now, nothing like the younger Finn she uses to know.</p><p>After removing his shirt completely, she began to kiss along his neck and chest, causing him to moan softly as she turned them around to make for her bed slowly. Once there, she gave him a deep kiss before pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed before moving to his pants.</p><p>"Ar...Are you sure we should be.." His sentence interrupted again by her touch.</p><p>"Finn, it's alright. no one will hear or bother us; just relax, okay?" She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes.</p><p>"O..ok.." he blushed deeply as she began to unzip and pull off his jeans.</p><p>He closed his eyes and looked away, blushing deeply as she smiled softly. Bubblegum loved how innocent Finn was still despite being eighteen. He was always so polite and knightly around all the princesses despite being at the age where he was sexually curious. He did a fantastic job always keeping it locked away.</p><p>She slowly started to rub his manhood through his boxers, and Finn began to moan softly.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, it feels good, doesn't it Finn?" she cooed as he quickly began to stiffen.</p><p>"Well we can't proceed yet, or you will probably explode so ill take care of this one" She smiled as she pulled down his boxers to reveal his massive cock. She was amazed at how big he was but wasn't as shocked, seeing as how fit and well-fed he kept himself. She licked her lips in anticipation as she kissed up the length of his cock before getting to the tip. Every kiss was sending a wave of pleasure through his being.</p><p>She couldn't wait any longer craving to taste his manhood. She began to slowly take it deep into her mouth, savoring every inch of him as he moaned loudly and arched his back. She loved how Finn moaned and soon found herself getting hot all over, so she decided to reach her hand down and please herself with him.</p><p>"Oh Glob.." he moaned as his hand moved to her hair, guiding her up and down the length of his cock. She smiled, seeing him getting into the swing of things as she swirled her tongue around his cock and slid another hand into her dripping entrance. Soon Fin could feel something building in him as she happily sucked on him.</p><p>"Something's happening!" He moaned loudly as he began to thrust up into her mouth, releasing massive loads of cum. She blushed deeply and was surprised but excited as she happily drank all his cum. After three good thrusts, he started to pant as she sucked out the last bit coming off with a pop.</p><p>"Mmmmm, how was that Finn?" she smiled, looking up at her lover.</p><p>"W..Wow" was all he could say as she stood up and pushed him back onto the bed.</p><p>"Ready for the next part?" She whispered into his ear seductively as she stroked his manhood.</p><p>She removed what clothes she already had on sitting on top of Finn and showing him her beautiful glistening body. Her pink skin sparkled in the light beautifully as he gazed up at her breasts. She smiled and took his hands moving them to her breasts as he happily began to massage them, causing her to moan happily.</p><p>"Oh yes, Finn..just like that" She cooed as she loved the feel of his skin against hers. She slowly moved back, beginning to grind against his manhood with her entrance, causing them to both moan in pleasure as she looked into his blue eyes.</p><p>"Are you ready, Finn?" He nodded as she lowered herself inch by inch onto him, Moaning in both pain and pleasure as he went deeper and deeper. "Oh, Finn, you feel incredible" She moaned as the last bit of him pushed into her folds.</p><p>Finn was lost in a daze of pleasures he had never felt before as she began to move up and down slowly on his cock, eventually picking up the speed more and more as she moaned with every bounce. His hands moved to her hips, and he instinctively began to thrust up hard into her as he moaned loudly with her. It wasn't long before they both found themselves at their limits again as he pushed harder and harder into her.</p><p>"I..Im Gonna cum again!" he moaned.</p><p>"Let's do it together, Finn!" She moaned back as he gave one last hard thrust into her sweet spot as his cock erupted into her womb, releasing everything he had as her body clenched and juices flowed out.</p><p>After their intense orgasms, she went limp laying on her hero's chest and snuggling up. "That was...amazing" she whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Y..yeah it was princess" He panted heavily.</p><p>"Please Finn, just call me Bonnie when were alone okay?"</p><p>"Okay, whatever you want," he whispered as he held her close and cuddled her.</p><p>"Do..do you think we can do this again?" he asked softly.</p><p>She giggled and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, you can claim your reward again tomorrow when you save me from the ice king again." With that, they both soon found themselves asleep in each other embrace. And for once, Finn couldn't be more excited to fight the Ice King.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>